


Sex Education For Amnesiac Embodiments of Destruction

by InsanityUnleashed



Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: But it was too funny to get rid of, Chessur is here to help, Curious Malroth, Discovery, Explicit Language, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hatter is too shy to function, Humor, Humour, I put too much plot in my porn, Kink Discovery, Malroth doesn’t understand all these dumb human social constructs, Malroth is a sweetheart, Malroth is excited about everything, No Incest, OFC - Chessur, OMC - Hatter, Porn With Plot, Sex Discussion, Vaginal Fingering, We all love Malroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityUnleashed/pseuds/InsanityUnleashed
Summary: After a hint (or five) from Lulu, the builder twins realize it's time to give Malroth The Talk. Unfortunately for Chessur's peace of mind, her brother isn't feeling up to the challenge, so things get a little... hands on.
Relationships: Builder & Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2), Builder/Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2), Female Builder/Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2), Male Builder/Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2) - mentioned
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. Love in Action

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: for want of drawing skills or a self-assured brother.

“Hey, um, d’you have a minute to talk?” Chessur joined Malroth on his patrol, her twin nowhere to be seen.

He smirked at her, “I guess. Where’s the other one?” She shrugged, unsheathing her sword when the chittering of skeletons and gremlins reached their ears. He rolled his own weapon into his hand and settled into a comfortable rhythm of violence as the horde reached them.

Chessur whirled away from the biggest skeleton just as he moved forward to take a swing at it; months of working together made the swap instinctive. Malroth felt the feral joy of victory as bones crunched beneath the blade of his axe. 

He laughed, swinging harder and taking out three at once. That left Chessur with the last gremlin, which she took out just as he came up behind her. Malroth slung his axe onto his back and grabbed her up in a hug, feeling like he had to do something with all his leftover energy. She squeaked, dropping her weapon in favour of clutching at the arms circling her waist.

“That was fun!” He set her down again, and smirked when Chessur rounded on him with a mock frown on her face. “So what’d you want to talk about?”

The builder stuttered to a halt, then ducked down to grab her fallen sword. That didn’t stop him from seeing the anxious look on her face though. “R-right. Um…”

“Is everything okay? It’s not like you to be this shy, Chess.” He offered her a hand, so they could continue the patrol while she gathered herself.

“It’s about some stuff you talked about on Khrumble-Dun,” she began, lacing their fingers together. “How much do you re—know about love? And what usually comes with it?”

Malroth frowned. That explained why she was nervous about asking. The last time anyone had asked him how much he  _ really _ remembered (in a tone saying he was making it up), Malroth had nearly bashed their head in before the twins brought him back to himself. He had no idea why he reacted so badly, but they’d agreed maybe it was better to accept things as they were, and leave it for the time being. It must be fairly important for Chessur to consider even just talking around that rule.

“A bit. I know it’s an emotion, and that it makes people do stupid things for dumb reasons. It makes people argue and fight, but it also makes them smile and gives them hope. It’s like Rosie’s dream, right? Except instead it’s a person. And when you love someone that makes you want to be close with them, and make them happy, and keep them safe.” 

Malroth was pretty sure his face was doing something strange, as he kept thinking about love but stopped talking. There was some other stuff he’d figured out, but it was… weirder. He didn’t want to talk about it if he didn’t have to. All the times other people had mentioned it was in private. His hearing was a lot better than everyone seemed to think it was, but he wasn’t going to tell anyone that either.

“Okay, well, I guess you’ve got a pretty good idea of what love is,” Chessur mused, her unoccupied hand stroking over a pigtail. “But… mmm… you know how there was that book of blueprints on Skelkatraz? And Lulu mentioned a mucky magazine way back when you were first asking me about Hatter and I’s books? Those also have something to do with love, sorta.” 

-


	2. Sexual Awakening

She swung their hands gently, a calm quiet settling between them. Sunset approached, streaks of pink and orange cutting across the sky. Chessur held on even while Malroth beat a few scorpions into the sand.

Eventually, Malroth got bored of waiting. “Are you ever gonna finish explaining?”

“Oh!” Wide gold eyes blinked up at him, “Whoops, sorry. I got lost in my head for a bit.”

He smirked, baring a single fang the way that made the twins stare at him a little harder. Chessur didn’t disappoint, seeming to lose her train of thought again.

She shook her head, sending her hair whipping back and forth. “Right! So! Sex!” The builder stopped _again_ , cheeks tinting pink as she caught his gaze. “Um. I’m sure you’ve noticed, if you didn’t already know, that men and women are different physically?” 

Nodding, Malroth thought she’d move on, but something about the way he did it must have given away his confusion.

“Okay, being bashful isn’t getting me anywhere. So you know how I’ve got these–” Malroth couldn’t help the way his eyes automatically followed Chessur’s hands. She squeezed the nameless lumps on her chest. “–And you don’t, well that’s one of the physical differences. That’s why women cover their top half while guys don’t. Showing my breasts is something people translate as related to sex.”

She still hadn’t moved her hands. He wasn’t sure why that made him nervous, but it did.

“... Translate?”

Chessur finally moved her hands to plant them on her waist. Her feet move slightly wider apart and she leaned her head back until she was staring him full in the face. 

Malroth tilted his head. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I was just demonstrating body language, which is an unspoken language you understand. You translate movements and stances into meanings. It’s similar to what you were asking about. But back to physical differences…” Chessur looked around them, and then grabbed his hand to lead him toward the rock pools and further from the pyramid.

Malroth told himself not to think about where her hand had been. She said it was sexual, and he still didn’t know what that meant. That didn’t stop his thoughts from making him want to squirm. 

What did they feel like? Would she be soft? From all the other times he’d grabbed her to move her out of the way, he knew Chessur had some muscles. It was nowhere near the amount he had himself, and definitely not Dougie or Digby, but it was more than he’d seen on... Perry, maybe.

She led him around the corner, ignorant of the muddled way his thoughts were stuck on her chest-lumps (breasts? Was that what they were called?) and how it had looked when she squeezed them. Was he allowed to do that, too? They felt nice all the times they’d pressed against his own chest. 

Would it be different if she took off her clothes? He’d known, sorta, that everyone had skin underneath their clothes, too, but he’d not thought about how their under-clothing skin against his skin might feel. Holding hands was skin-to-skin, but that was different, you were supposed to touch things with your hands.

Malroth thought maybe he was starting to understand what she meant by it translating as a sex-thing. Hopefully the rest of this conversation would be just as interesting. 

-


	3. Male Anatomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wish there was a way to add my beta readers' comments without disrupting the flow of the story because they make me laugh so much.

He was made to sit down next to the wall, while Chessur settled opposite him with crossed legs.

“Back to physical differences, because that will lead on to everything else. You know the dangly thing in between the top of your legs? That’s called a penis, and women don’t have them. You use it when you go to the toilet, but it also does something else. Do you… know anything about what I’m talking about?”

Why did Chessur look scared when he shook his head? 

“I’m gonna make Hatter pay for this. I don’t know how, but I know he won’t like it.” Malroth, having gotten in between the fighting siblings before and regretted it, did not ask. But he wanted to. Even though he knew he would regret it later. Lulu was right though: it wasn’t worth it.

“What do you have instead?”

“I will…” Chessur grimaced slightly, “I’ll show you later. Times like this I wish I could draw worth a damn.” She took a deep breath in, closed her eyes, then let it out in a big sigh. Her golden gaze was determined when she blinked back at him. “So I’m going to explain what the other thing your dick—”

“What?”

“—It’s another word for penis. Yes, there are lots; no, I won’t tell you all of them. You can ask me afterwards, okay?” 

Malroth moved so he was sitting cross-legged like her. The builder shuffled closer, until her knees knocked against his. She grabbed his hand again, sending him into a spiral of curiosity about her… breasts for the third time. Maybe Chessur’d let him touch them. Maybe once.

“So the other thing your  _ penis _ –” The way she emphasised the word choice made him think she really didn’t want to talk about different words for things. “–does is it gets stiff and hard, and ‘stands up’, and when you stroke it, it feels really good until some white stuff comes out. The white stuff is called semen and it’s half of what babies are made out of. Yes, I will get to that, it has to do with what women have here,” Chessur’s free hand pointed at her lap, and suddenly Malroth forgot how to move his eyes. His stare was so intense it was a miracle her shorts didn’t burn off so he could see what was underneath. He wished they would.

Hesitating, she squeezed his fingers, “Is— is any of this sounding familiar?”

“Nope. I’m pretty sure I would’ve noticed weird white stuff coming out of there, Chess.” He managed to refocus on her face for long enough to smile at her. “What’s next?”

Blinking rapidly, he noticed her cheeks getting pink. Huh, wonder what he did this time. “W-when the semen comes out, it’s called having an orgasm, or coming, and um.” Her mouth twisted weirdly, and Chessur stopped looking at his face in favour of the wall. “You’ll probably feel very tired afterwards, maybe need to go to sleep. This is perfectly fine. There’s a delay between your orgasm and getting another erection—”

“What’s that?”

“—That’s when it gets stiff. Sorry, forgot that one. But there’s a delay, it can be between a few minutes to a few hours, it depends on the person and how old they are.” He went to ask, but she just kept talking, “No, I don’t know how long it’ll take for you, Malroth, you can…” Chessur cleared her throat, face going pinker. Okay, now he really wanted to know what she was thinking about. “You can figure it out later. By yourself. At night.”

“Why at night?”

“Because then you won’t have other people barging into your room.”

“Why would that matter?”

“It’s a very… personal, private thing, Malroth. Usually embarrassing getting caught doing it.”

“Do you do it?” He held back a laugh at the vivid colour of her skin. Looks like Malroth had some idea of why Chessur was bothered, after all.

“I— S-so— I-I’m not answering that!” 

He felt the way she tried to pull her hand out of his grip, but he wouldn’t let her. “Is it different for women?”

“... Yes,” she whispered so quietly, Malroth wasn’t sure he’d have heard it without his excellent ears. But at least she answered this time, and it answered the other one, too.

-


	4. Female Anatomy

“Can you explain what women have instead?”

“Um, one last thing, if you orgasm more than once in a… session, it’s a good idea to have a drink of water, because it’ll dehydrate you after a while.” Gold eyes met red long enough for Chessur to check he’d been listening, and then she went back to watching the skulls he was drawing on the back of her hand. “Okay, so women have breasts on their chests, as I mentioned before.” She stared when Malroth opened his mouth, but cut him off before he could ask another question. “I’ll tell you why when we get to babies.” 

Malroth closed his mouth. He went back to the skulls, but sensing the information he was interested in was coming, they got sloppier with inattention.

“Rather than an external bit like men - you know how yours dangles? - women have internal sexual organs. So between our legs it’s smooth, and there’s another hole there instead.”

“Wait, you mean you have two there?”

She squinted, mouth twisted in a way that said the next answer coming out was mostly true. “... Yes. Now, your penis has a very sensitive tip— You can do that  _ later when you’re alone _ — _! _ ” 

Wow, Malroth had never heard her voice go that high before. Maybe deciding to check her information straight away wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had. But on the other hand, he’d never seen Chessur so red without trying to strangle someone. Hm.

He put his hand back on his knee, leaving his belt half-undone. Her eyes flickered between his crotch and the wall beside him. Letting out a massive sigh, Chessur continued, “Women have a sensitive little nub outside called a clitoris, or clit, and another bit inside that feels really good when it’s stroked or pressed. With most women, multiple orgasms in one session is a lot more doable. Again, it varies per person, but we don’t have a physical limitation stopping that, unlike men.”

Malroth had a thought, “Why are you telling me so much about women’s orgasms when I’m not a woman?”

“Because,” Chessur’s hand tightened on his, “If I have to teach you how to have sex at all, I might as well teach you how to please your partner. I don’t know as much about gay sex, but I’ll tell you what I can about that, after.” Eyes focused on her knee where she twisted her fingers into the fabric of her shorts, Chessur stopped again.

“Gay sex?” He verbally prodded.

“Sex between two men,” she eyed his wide grin suspiciously.

“So if I had sex with Hatter it would be gay?”

A renewed wave of pink flooded her face and Malroth couldn’t stop the loud laugh from bursting out. Chessur sputtered, but did eventually agree. “You’re such a brat, Malroth.” But the tension between them had eased, and her smile was radiant.

“Biologically, people have sex to make babies. In reality it’s also a lot of fun, so there are ways to have sex that won’t result in babies. If you have questions about that we can discuss them another time.” 

He nodded, and waited for her to go on. 

“The second ‘hole’ women have is called a vagina, and during sex a man would put his penis inside her vagina, and release his semen in there. Further up–” Chessur moved her free hand to cup her belly button. “–here, there’s a separate chamber, called a womb, where babies grow.” 

Narrowing her eyes at Malroth, she hummed thoughtfully. “You remember the farms, obviously. Well, semen is like a seed, and the womb is like the soil it’s planted in. If the seed takes - because it doesn’t always, in fact it can be pretty rare - then a baby will start to grow in her womb. After around 9 months, the baby will be ready and she will give birth. At first, babies can’t have real food, so they have to drink milk, which is made in the breasts. Her body doesn’t make it unless she’s pregnant though, so don’t go trying to suck anything out.”

Malroth gaped a little, “You mean women make milk, too? I thought only cows did that!”

She rolled her eyes. “Cows are female, most female animals produce milk for their offspring. Cows just produce more of it, more often, which is why we can use it for cooking. Generally females don’t produce milk unless they’ve been recently pregnant.”

“Pregnant means ‘has a baby inside her’, right?”

“Right.”

“And now you show me what you were talking about?”

“Ah. Um.” Chessur blushed again. She sure was doing a lot of it for someone who said she wasn’t going to be bashful. “Yes, I did say that didn’t I? I guess I can’t really… leave you to figure it out by yourself.”

“And you never mentioned what happens when a woman orgasms, either. Is it useful for baby-making?”

At that, she stole her hand back to hide her face behind them. “He’s trying to kill me. Why did I volunteer for this? I would’ve been better off redoing the top of the pyramid. Why did I let Hatter talk me into this?” She trailed off into unintelligible grumbling, but Malroth heard his name and Hatter’s crop up frequently. For all that she didn’t use swears, he felt like she did a lot of cursing.

-


	5. Kissing

He waited a few minutes so she could get the worst of it out of her system. “Are you done?”

Chessur cut off immediately, her head lifting with a jerk. She blinked her long lashes at Malroth, eyes unfocused, and he nearly laughed at her again. If she was this worked up, that meant the next however long would certainly be interesting.

“Come on, Chess, I have no idea what I’m doing.” He let his mouth fall into the tiny grin she liked best. “Help a guy out, would you?” Chessur’s gaze was glued to his lips, and she nodded absently. Perfect!

Malroth placed his hands on her waist and deposited her into his lap. Surely now she’d be close enough to show him what sex was all about. From what she’d said, it was all about touching, and he didn’t want her using her short arms as an excuse not to do it.

“So how do I start?”

She leaned forward, “Remember when you found out I called you a cat, and you asked if I’d pet you?” He licked his lips, not knowing why the way she looked at him made them feel dry. “How about we start with that…”

Chessur buried her hands in his hair, tugging the tie out so she could massage the base of his skull unimpeded. “Usually, when you’re being intimate with another person, you start with kissing. So we could do that, or I could teach you how to orgasm.”

“Is kissing fun?”

“All of this is fun, Malroth. That’s the point.”

“Then show me kissing,” he pressed her chest against his, trying to hide his fascination with how her breasts felt squished between them. “Kissing is done with mouths?”

“Yes,” Chessur narrowed her eyes, “How do you know that?”

He batted his eyelashes like Lulu did when she was trying to get out of trouble. It had never worked for her, but he’d also seen Babs do it once to great effect. “I hear things.”

“What do you mean you ‘hear things’?” She tweaked the tip of his ear. Even after her fingers retreated to his neck, a strange warmth lingered.

Malroth nudged her nose with his own, “Why are we talking about this, when we could be kissing?” 

Shrugging, she gave up on the conversation in favour of pressing her lips against his. Chessur was warm, her lips a little damp from when she’d licked them before. Malroth noticed she’d tilted her head to the left so their noses didn’t get in the way, so he copied that. She moved her lips, like she was whispering with her mouth closed. 

A gust of air hit his cheek as she pulled back. “How was that?” Chessur asked, voice low and intimate.

“I don’t...” Malroth tried to figure out how he felt about it. “It’s okay, I guess? Kind of, uh, underwhelming if I’m being honest.”

The builder rubbed her thumb under his jaw with a smile. “There are different kinds of kisses, Malroth. That was a chaste one, simple. Like how there are different hugs. A side hug is like a kiss on the cheek, while that one was like saying hello. Do you want to try again?”

He shrugged, accidentally moving her arms too because of the way they rested on his shoulders.

“I just can't resist your enthusiasm, Malroth.” Chessur snarked, but leaned in for a second try. This time he saw how she watched his lips as she approached, then met his curious gaze when she was too close to see his mouth anymore. 

It was a little firmer this time, as Chessur captured his lower lip between her own. She let go in favour of licking at him with tiny tongue flicks, and then carefully sinking her teeth into his lip.

Malroth gasped, flinching back and trying to catch the breath she’d startled out of him. “Biting is okay?”

“It’s usually better to ask your partner with words first, but I know you well enough to guess you’d like it. Also, we’ve bitten each other before. Just try to be gentle,” Chessur stole another of her so-called ‘chaste kisses’, and wriggled closer in his lap. “There’s one more kind of kiss I want to show you. I need you to open your mouth a little, okay?”

He was starting to get it by now, and nothing she’d tried had made him uncomfortable. He’d do what she asked, mostly because she’d asked him to. Even if kissing with his mouth open sounded weird. Drumming his fingers on her waist, Malroth breathed through his mouth and waited for this next kind of kiss.

When their lips met again, she was smiling. It made it feel a little weird, because they didn’t line up properly until her smile faded. Chessur inhaled through her nose and stroked the pointed tip of her tongue over the middle of his lower lip. Resisting the urge to close his mouth, Malroth waited to see what she did next. 

Her tongue adventured further inside as Chessur licked his fangs, then met his own tongue. It took a little while for him to catch on that he should copy her. Once Malroth got over the weirdness of having someone else’s tongue in his mouth, it wasn’t that bad. When she licked him, he licked back. When she explored different parts of him, he followed. After Chessur managed to trick him into pushing his tongue into her mouth, she sucked on it and his head spun.

At some point he must have closed his eyes. Malroth remembered how to open them in time to see the dark gold of Chessur’s as she broke away. Her panting breaths gusted warm across his cheeks.

-


	6. Noises

Wanting her back, Malroth ducked forward for another intoxicating kiss. He wasted no time in exploring the inside of Chessur’s mouth and scraping his fangs over her lips, doing all he could to show her how much he liked this kind of kissing. It was as he pulled on the flesh between his teeth that she let out a tiny whine.

He flinched away, “Are you okay?”

Chessur hummed, warm and lazy like she’d fallen asleep in the sun again. This time he could feel it all through his body.

But that whine… “Did I hurt you?”

“Mmmno? Why would you think that?” She scratched lightly at the back of his neck, blinking slowly with a lopsided grin. She looked like she wanted to eat him for dessert. “Why’d you stop, Malroth?”

“You made a sound, like… like the dog does when she’s shut outside. I thought I had bitten too hard or—”

“No!” She interrupted, startled out of her lethargic state. “You didn’t hurt me at all!” Chessur cupped his face and rubbed her thumb soothingly across his cheek. “That’s normal, to a point. People make different sounds when they get aroused. It can include moaning and groaning, whining and whimpering, or gasping and grunting. It does sound different to pain noises, but sometimes it takes time or experience to hear that difference.”

She hugged him, hiding her face in his neck. Malroth tightened his grip on her waist as he followed her example.

“If you ever do something that hurts me, I’ll tell you to stop. I promise. But you wouldn’t, Malroth. You’ve always been so careful with me and my brother, even after we’d just met.”

They sat there for a while, Chessur curled up in his lap and holding each other.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stuck in my house for a month starting tomorrow so watch this space for me getting mad cabin fever. Here's a free chapter, and I'll post the next on sat/sun as usual. Hope you guys are also having fun!


	7. Erection

He felt her tilt her head so she could kiss his neck, and Malroth shuddered under the power of it. 

“Are you ready to continue?” Chessur murmured into his skin. With a gusty sigh, he nodded against her. “I’m just gonna…” She trailed off, a hand skimming down his chest to fiddle with his belt and get it the rest of the way off. 

It was... impressive that Chessur managed it with just one hand. She pressed against his penis through the fabric, accidentally. It was probably accidental? Malroth tried not to shove up into the pressure, regardless.

“In theory–” 

To hear what she was saying, Malroth had to concentrate very hard. Chessur kept brushing over his abdomen. She leaned back to watch what she was doing. He looked at her now messy pigtails, and definitely not the slim fingers fiddling with the front of his pants.

“–you can do this over the clothing.–”

Was he still breathing? 

“–It does–”

She nudged the belt loose from the buckle; tugged it through the loops a little. The laces of his pants gave way under Chessur’s urging.

“–get messy though–”

The clink of metal sounded very far away. She was so close.

“–so be prepared–”

Her nails caught on his skin, trailing tingles below the waist of his pants. If Malroth was breathing, he was sharing hers; their faces were that close, even though they weren’t touching there. 

“–for that,–”

They were touching other places instead. Chessur was touching him other places. 

“–if and when you—”

The warmth of her hand radiated against his sensitive skin before—

“Chess!” Malroth wheezed. She really was just…

“Hm? Is everything alright, Malroth?” He didn’t know if she was laughing at him. He couldn’t tell with her hand on his—

“You—” Chessur moved her hand. Up. If he could just. “I ca— ah!” He bucked into her grip. A thump echoed through his skull. How did he open his eyes again? “Plea—” She squeezed tighter. Malroth rolled his head along the wall, barely noticing how Chessur rode the waves of his body while her hand stroked up and down. It was so—

She was—

“Mh!”

Chessur stopped moving?

There was a hand on his face again, while the other was still on… was still holding… 

The back of his head throbbed slightly. Malroth was gasping like she’d just saved him from drowning. Maybe she had.

-


	8. Orgasm

Lips on his cheek, warm and slightly damp. Malroth’s eyelashes felt weirdly sticky and he couldn’t see anything. Every few seconds something would twitch, mostly hands or legs. His mouth was open, and also dry. Chewing on his tongue fixed that problem, but he still had the rest of his body to deal with. The only reason his chest wasn’t cold was the woman pressed up against it, whispering soothing nonsense in his ear. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry. Just breathe for a minute. Please,” Chessur sounded worried. He should open his eyes. “No, no, it’s okay, focus on breathing.” Fingertips brushed around heavy eyelids, so Malroth left them closed. 

His next inhale shuddered, and he figured out that oh, wow, he really was just panting, wasn’t he. Now that Malroth could register that, he worked on slowing it down.

There was nothing to panic about anyway. Chessur had stopped moving as soon as she realised it was too much. She hadn’t left him. He was fine, and she was fine, and she was letting him figure out how to function after the flood of sensation swept him away.

He wondered distantly why she hadn’t let go of his erection. It was kind of comforting though? Sighing, he blinked down at Chessur. She had a frown on her forehead and concern twisting her mouth.

“How are you feeling?”

“That was.” Malroth licked his lips, “A lot.”

“Sorry! I should’ve been paying more attention—”

“It’s fine,” he interrupted before she could really get going. Sometimes Chessur took things too personally. But she hadn’t meant to hurt him. She’d probably need to hear him say it. “I forgive you.”

She met his gaze solemnly, “Do you want to stop?”

“No? Just… Slower. It was a lot,” he repeated, then grinned at her, “Cheer up, Chessur! I’m not done with you yet.”

That inspired a tiny curl at the edges of her mouth. “I might have an idea for that.”

“Oh?”

The builder stroked his cheek again with a hum. She drifted down his neck, and followed his arm to where he held her waist. “Help me?” Malroth let her move his hand inside his own pants until he was holding her hand, holding his penis. 

She tightened around him when he squeezed, but this time the wave of heat was easier to anticipate. “This might work,” he mused.

Chessur giggled, so he smirked at her, and leaned down for another kiss. She was so cute when she was happy. Malroth was trying to ignore the fact that he’d never be able to hold her hand again. Between this and her grabbing her breasts, he’d probably lose his mind every time she waved hello.

Refocusing, Malroth slipped his fingers between Chessur’s for more control, then started moving. She mimicked his loose grip. He moved their hands up to the tip, and tensed when she rubbed a thumb over the tip. “Ngh!”

“I did say the tip was sensitive,” she murmured against his lips. He nipped her, carefully. “Fine, fine, I’ll stop.”

It was a little strange, both of them stroking his erection at the same time. It felt like it should be a one-hand job. But it was different when he could feel the sensations through both his hand and his penis, compared to just her hand on his penis. He liked how hers felt, but it was less scary when he could tell what was going to happen next.

It built up slower this time, the warmth of pleasure glowing underneath the skin they touched. He felt sweat stick on the back of his neck, and a flush on his cheeks. Chessur kept smiling at him, leaning in for the occasional kiss.

He squeezed tighter, dreading the sudden swell that would swallow his senses. It didn’t come. Her touch was gentle, like the lips sucking on his neck. When he moved them faster, it didn’t hurt. A haze settled into his bones and sparked between his legs. 

He followed her whispered instructions while she followed his physical actions, and felt it flare brighter. It built up gradually, and Chessur held him the whole time. She kept moving her hand when he faltered under the pleasure. He felt slow and heavy, and frantic and energetic. Low moans dripped from his mouth onto her neck.

“Come on, nearly there,” she spoke into his ear, and yet he could barely hear her over the thud of his pulse. This was what fighting was like, except more. This was like pulling the twins to safety and bashing the enemy that dared to try hurting them. It was taking one hit too many, and feeling the healing herbs start working at the same time.

Moaning loud and deep, Malroth bucked into the woman on his lap. Faster, tighter, he felt a warm liquid dribble onto his fingers. So close. Faster.

And then he was lost.

He blinked the light out of his eyes to find Chessur wiping him clean with a spare towel. She did the same with her own hand in his line-of-sight, then linked their fingers again.

“Hey. You okay?”

Malroth’s head was heavy, but he lifted it anyway. The thin rings of gold in her eyes caught his attention. Had they always been that dark? Surely not. He breathed through his mouth, about to speak, but paused when he tasted something he’d noticed on other people. 

Oh. Well. Now he knew why Babs had been so red when he’d come across her stumbling out of the changing room. Maybe it was for the best Hatter had called him away before Malroth could find out who’d been in there  _ with _ her.

Chessur had never smelled of it before though. He liked it. He kind of wanted to rub it onto her skin even more.

“Wow.”

He liked the way her laughter felt, too.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing group happened a day early this week so you guys get a chapter early too!


	9. Masturbation

Chessur stood up from his lap after he caught his breath, and stripped her shorts and underwear off. It was one thing to hear about it, and another to see the fluffy triangle between her legs, absent of the penis he unconsciously expected.

“You weren’t kidding, you really don’t have anything there,” Malroth tilted his head to get a better view. Chessur rolled her eyes, but waited for him to look his fill. His hand was reaching for her before he thought to ask, “Can I?”

A shrug and another blush was her answer, but it wasn’t a no. He hooked around one thigh to draw her closer. Her skin shifting beneath his hand drew his attention to her butt, even as her dress fell to cover exactly what he was trying to see. Chessur pulled the skirt up for him when he grumbled. Her face got redder, but her eyes didn’t move off his face.

Malroth tugged her closer again, “Show me?” 

She caught herself against the wall before she tripped over his legs. “I said I would. I just need to, uh, put a towel down first.”

“Why?”

“I’m not exactly unaffected by giving you a helping hand, Malroth. Women get wet when aroused. It can get–” She pulled another towel from her bag, and laid it on his lap. “–sticky.”

Sticky like those honey-drizzled buns Hatter had made a few days ago? Was it edible? With her hips that close to his face, Malroth could tell the tangy-tart scent was coming from Chessur’s vagina. It smelled nice, better than how his semen smelled on her skin, even. 

He startled out of his thoughts when Chessur dropped her body back into his lap, a wave of scent hitting him in the face when she opened her legs. Mmmm. 

Now he really wanted to lick her there. Malroth should probably ask first. He’d been told off for trying to eat people enough times, thanks. “You’re really wet, Chess.” It felt heavy on his tongue, like how the honey felt when he’d sucked it off his fingers.

Oh. That was an idea. Maybe she wouldn’t notice that way.

“Yeah, I know,” her mouth twisted briefly. Malroth wanted to kiss her again, but she was talking again before he could. “Speaking of, before putting your penis in anyone, make sure they’re wet enough. Either with lubricant, or in the case of women, try for an orgasm before penetration. Ask your partners; they’ll probably have a preference for how to go about that.”

He leaned in to steal a kiss before she got going again, and Chessur melted against him with a tiny sigh. “Stop freaking out.”

“How’d you know I was freaking out?”

“You were talking really fast, and not looking at me, and twisting your fingers, and frowning like—”

“Okay, okay, I get it! You can stop!” They laughed into each other, bumping noses accidentally and knocking skulls once really hard. Ow.

Malroth smiled against her cheek after they collected themselves. “Feeling better?”

Her next sigh brushed across his ear, “Yeah.” Chessur squeezed her arms tighter around his neck for a few seconds. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

Pushing herself back, the builder gathered her courage, “Alright, back to it. Can you- can you see well enough from there?”

Malroth leaned into the wall, tilting his head consideringly. “Yep. Have at it.”

“I need. Uh. Your hand. Please.”

Well, teasing couldn’t fix everything. But at least Chessur looked less likely to pull her dress down and throw herself into the ocean. 

He gave her one of his hands. The same one he’d used to stroke his penis before. It wasn’t on purpose. No, it had nothing to do with wanting to see what they’d taste like together. Not even a little bit.

She made him form a fist with the first finger extended, and held his hand so he followed her lead. Her free hand reached between her legs to hold the flaps of skin there open. Inside Chessur was warm and damp, pink like her cheeks and shiny like her darkened eyes. 

“Be gentle,” she said while he followed her to a small lump by the top part of her hidden flesh. It was slightly harder under his finger, resisted the pressure unlike the surrounding area. Chessur squeaked and wriggled when he circled around it, trying to find out how big it was. “This is my clitoris. Very sensitive. Some women prefer touches here to those inside, ask if you’re not sure. If you want to make her come quicker, rubbing on this will help.”

She drifted lower, “Down here is my vagina. Before sex, it’s a good idea to stretch this area, slowly. The muscles here are like elastic; they will stretch, but it’s better if they’re warm and wet when you do so.” 

Chessur pressed their fingers inside, moaning while Malroth frowned at the curious way her flesh moved beneath his skin like warm butter. She was soft, and he could understand why making sure she was wet first was a good idea. He tried to imagine how it would feel to push his penis inside her here and… couldn’t. It would feel amazing, he was sure. But Malroth couldn’t figure out how the warmth would feel melting around his sensitive skin.

“If you curl your finger like– mmmyeah, like that, it feels good.” She shuddered in his lap. 

Malroth startled at how her inner muscles squeezed his finger. Was she supposed to do that? Did he hurt her? “What was that?”

“What?”

“You tensed up,” he stroked her the same way, and got the same reaction.

“Right!” One of her pigtails nearly whapped him in the face when she nodded. “It’s like how your penis started leaking when you got close to coming. Women tense up inside, because that’s what happens when we orgasm, just more and all at once.”

After her explanation, Malroth trailed into another contemplative spiral. He didn’t notice the way his finger kept rubbing and pressing. Would the tightness make it better, if he was inside her? Probably, he’d liked it well enough with their hands. What if he stroked her clitoris while he was inside?

Wait. Malroth could test that.

He did, uncurling his thumb to brush across her clitoris, where Chessur had showed him. Her eyes unfocused, and her legs tightened around his hips even as her inner muscles clenched again. “You are… way too good at this for a beginner.”

“So that feels nice then,” he murmured, dropping an absent kiss on her forehead.

“Mhm.”

“Am I allowed to make you orgasm?”

She fluttered her eyelashes a few times to find the focus needed to think. “Um,” Chessur sank her teeth into her lower lip. That was just mean. Now he wanted to kiss her properly. Her lips looked shiny and pink, and he wanted to bite her there. Maybe then they’d match the violent colour spreading across the rest of her face. “If you want? I wouldn’t say no.” 

Would it be too much to ask to touch her breasts, too? She said they were sexual… it could help in getting her to come. “Can I lick your breasts?” 

…That was not how Malroth meant to phrase that question.

-


	10. Exploration

He didn’t blame her for the wide-eyed stare. But he also wasn’t going to try correcting himself because, well, he did want to lick her  _ and _ see her breasts. Why not do both at the same time?

“...Okay. Lemme just–” She wiped her fingers on the towel and started on the belt of her red and tan dress. After that, it was a simple matter for her to pull the whole thing over her head. The ties of her chest bindings took a few moments to loosen enough, but soon Chessur was bare. 

She claimed a hard kiss, sinking into him and swallowing his breath as her own. One of Chessur’s hair ribbons finally gave up, fluttering to the ground under their startled eyes. Malroth undid the other while she giggled. 

It was kind of difficult to untie a ribbon one wasn’t looking at though. He was too focused on Chessur’s breasts and how they shook with laughter to do a good job. She ended up having to do it for him. 

“Go on, you might as well touch them properly.”

Malroth did. He stretched his fingers out like he was going to hi-five her after a successful battle, and just. Put his hand on her left breast. 

She was soft, smooth. Her nipple poked at his palm. They both watched his hand. He could feel her pulse beating beneath her skin. Skin that the sun didn’t touch, that wasn’t scoured by desert sand. His hand didn’t move. Aside from a gentle rise and fall with Chessur’s breaths. She was so soft?

“I forgot how to move my fingers.”

“Well you seem to have talking down fine, so that’s something.” She grinned at him. Malroth could see it on the edge of his vision because he wasn’t going to look away from her chest yet. “Try wiggling them? Like how I wave goodbye?”

Her instructions helped him remember how limbs worked. “It’s… squishy?”

Chessur laughed again, and it felt even weirder than it looked. Nice. “Breasts are made out of fat, I don’t think they’re ever anything else.”

He leaned in close, closer, until his breath raised goosebumps on her skin. “Can I bite you here, Chess?”

A squeak got caught in her throat, a tiny hitch he’d never heard her make before. Malroth wanted to know what it tasted like. But he needed an answer first. Chessur combed his fringe back so she could see his face better. 

“If you’re gentle,” she said in a low tone.

He bent across the last few centimetres between them and pressed his lips to the upper slope of her breast. An open mouth let his tongue flick out to taste the salt of her skin. Malroth drifted downwards, to her nipple.

It was bumpy, more than the goosebumps rising over Chessur’s flesh. Gentle, she’d said. His lips copied the circular shape of her nipple, and he sucked lightly.

“Ah! More?” Her voice was raspy, and it felt like it’d stroked something inside his chest. Malroth had done that to her. His touch had made Chessur sound throaty and wanting.

Pressing a little harder, sucking a little stronger, he made her lose her mind enough to grab at his head. Chessur arched into him, a loud moan vibrating in her chest. He decided it was time to open his mouth wider, and moved so when he did his teeth scraped her sensitive skin as he made room to lick.

Using a broad sweep of his tongue made Chessur squirm, but the pointed tip tracing patterns made her gasp instead. Malroth wasn’t sure which was better, so he alternated while trying to tell how much tooth was too much. She moaned and whined in his lap, the noise echoing off the stone behind him until he felt surrounded by her even as he held Chessur in his arms.

Malroth pinched her nipple delicately between his teeth, and her scent grew even thicker in the air between them. The fingers in his hair tightened enough for him to feel his scalp yell. 

He felt like he was swimming in sensation. Soft flesh under his curious touches; her honey drenched his tongue and flavoured the air between them; hot skin pressed against him and draped across his thighs; the slight pain from his hair bringing everything else into focus. He never wanted it to end.

Releasing her nipple from between his teeth, Malroth suckled gently. Her hands relaxed in his hair until he could move higher up her body. The body that was trembling on him while she panted against his shoulder. 

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Mm. Just, uh, just processing.”

“Can I keep going, or do you need a break?”

“Have at it, babe.”

Malroth had already fixed his mouth on the right side, scraping marks over her heart by the time he realized what Chessur called him. When he paused again, she groaned at him. “Babe?” He had to ask. She’d never called him anything but his name before. Well, aside from the cat thing.

“Mistake. If you don’t like it, I won’t,” Chessur tightened her grip on his hair, trying to pull him back to her chest. “Please, just…” He gave in when she trailed off into a cute little whine. He liked how vocal she got.

“I’m just gonna. Yeah.” He bit her nipple a little harder than before, then resumed his teasing licks. The hand not supporting Chessur’s spine slid across her belly and down into her vagina. As he stroked her clitoris on the way, her breath hitched. Malroth delighted in the warmth that soaked the two fingers inside her.

He stroked and petted her, both inside and out. Every movement drove Chessur closer and closer to her orgasm, and Malroth loved each moment. She felt so soft and liquid, in his lap, on his fingers, in his mouth. He still wanted to taste her. The scent was so thick he might as well be swimming and surely by now even normal people could smell her.

A blink, and his mouth was on her neck, sucking small bruises like forget-me-nots and leaving indents from his fangs. Chessur dug her fingers into his shoulders opening her mouth on a last gasp as her internal muscles tightened around him. He rubbed her clitoris a little more, just to be sure she got the pleasure she needed.

It was easy to lift the hand drenched in Chessur’s scent to his mouth without her noticing. Her eyes were closed while her head rested on his shoulder, and he could feel her panting against his skin.

As usual, Malroth didn’t have words for how she tasted aside from good. It was kind of like the honey, but not as sweet. It wasn’t really like sweat, though it smelled like Chessur in the air. He wondered if licking it straight from her vagina might be different, too, and hoped there’d be a next time so Malroth could try it.

Chessur seemed less floaty by that stage, so he pretended to wipe it off on the towel, even though the only thing shining on his fingers was his spit. He’d spent so long trying to figure out what she tasted like that once he was done there was nothing left. Shame.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I cannot believe I forgot to update sorry


	11. Aftermath & Etiquette

Lifting her head from his shoulder, Chessur pressed a chaste kiss to Malroth’s lips, and started cleaning herself up. He watched as she swiped the towel over and between her thighs, and shimmied back into her clothes. The dirty cloth was packed away into her ever-present backpack for washing later. Before Malroth could do more than shift awkwardly, Chessur planted herself back in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Everything alright Chess?”

“I’m good, I just really like post-sex cuddles. If it bothers you, I can stop.”

“Nah,” Malroth said, “I like hugging you.” He leaned back against the stone, shifting her closer. He rubbed his hands up and down her back as they sat together. “Is there anything else I should do afterwards?”

She lifted her face away from his wild hair, “After sex? Depends on the person, but clean up is a good idea, cuddles are also nice, and going to sleep is pretty common. When in doubt, ask. While we’re here is there anything else you want to know?”

Thinking over the past however long, there was only one thing that came to mind. “Is it always that good?”

She laughed, “No. Sometimes it’s worse or better. Depends on the people: how much they know; how much effort they put into giving pleasure as well as receiving; if they care that you come too. Sometimes people will fake it because they don’t care about coming. Doing things without asking can make it painful if they don’t like it. General rule is ask, and if someone says no, you listen and don’t do it.”

“Okay,” Malroth said, “I think I can handle that.”

“Course you can, you have no shame.”

“Hey!” After a few light-hearted insults, they settled back into a comfortable silence.

-


	12. Timing

“Not that I’m complaining,” Malroth started.

“Oh, boy, here we go.”

“But is there a reason you decided you needed to teach me this stuff now, specifically?” The whole talk-demonstration-thing came out of nowhere, as far as he could tell. “And why are you doing this instead of Hatter? You never mentioned why, even if you did complain about it.”

Chessur lifted herself off his chest enough to lock eyes, “Tell me you think Hatter could’ve gotten through all of that without passing out from embarrassment.”

The wry smile pulling at his mouth answered that for him. There was no way Hatter would get more than five minutes in before trying to drown himself. That Chessur had managed even with the occasional hiccup was funny enough. “Okay, I get it. But why is everyone so embarrassed about sex? I don’t get it.”

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed, “Just put it down as another human thing.”

Malroth listened to the ocean, waiting for her to get to the point. He kept waiting. “Stop avoiding my question, Chess.”

“I wasn’t! I was just… psyching myself up a little,” she protested.

“So?”

Chessur sighed, “Lulu mentioned you being a little… curious. About certain persons emerging from dark corners together and not-completely-decent. We figured it was time for someone to tell you before you got into something you weren’t ready for.”

“And why you? If Lulu brought it up?”

“Ah, that. Well,” she said, looking up at the stalactites. “Lulu knows that Hatter and I might have some semi-romantic feelings for you. Which means we feel a little responsible for making sure you have a safe intro into sexual encounters, and that you know what healthy communication in such situations should look like, at least a little.”

Malroth gaped at her. Romantic? As in _love_? Like wanting to have sex with him, and kiss him, and hold hands, and fight _all the things._ Together. Him, Hatter _and_ Chessur. All three of them, _together_.

When he stopped feeling so stunned, Malroth kissed Chessur hard, pulling her as tight against his chest as he could. It took a little while for him to remember not to crush her, and also that breathing was required. “You mean it? You want to keep me? And we can beat monsters up, and you and Hatter can build, and we can just do that forever? Are you sure?”

-


	13. Gender

“Yes, we’re sure. Hatter and I have been talking about this for a while just to make sure there weren’t going to be any misunderstandings between us over you. Especially if you only wanted one of us.”

Malroth stared at her in confusion, “Why would I want one of you more than the other?”

“Some people just aren’t interested in one of the genders that way,” she said.

“Huh?”

“Someone who is gay is only interested in those of the same gender,” Chessur explained, “Someone straight is only interested in the opposite gender.”

He thought about that, and only got even more confused. “Genders are what kinds of people there are, right? I wouldn’t say you and Hatter are an opposite gender to me, but you’re not really the same either. Is there a word for that?”

“…What genders are you talking about?”

“Fighters and watchers,” Malroth said, because it was obvious. Chessur didn’t seem to get what he meant, and maybe if he explained she could figure out what gender she and Hatter were. “Watchers are the ones who are useless and won’t pick up a sword even if I threaten them. You and Hatter are a little weird ‘cause you’ll fight things but you’re not super great at it. Plus you both make weapons better. So you’re not watchers, but you’re not really fighters either.”

Even if she looked like she wanted to laugh, Chessur took him seriously. “That does… make a weird kind of sense. Just know that for every other person I’ve met, the genders are male and female, plus a few less common ones. I think Hatter and I would be something halfway between fighter and watcher though.”

He hugged her tighter in thanks, and then had a delightful epiphany. “That reminds me. Will you teach me about gay sex now so I can go show off to Hatter?”

Chessur laughed, but this time it sounded eviler. And she had her scary scheming face on too. “Sure Malroth. Make sure to tell him that you learned all of it just for him, would you? It’s only fair after he made you learn theory from me without any chance to practice properly.”

“And this has nothing to do with him being a wimp about sex?”

“Oh absolutely nothing at all.” She grinned brightly, and if Malroth didn’t know her as well as he did, he might have mistaken it for happiness. “Now first thing you need to know is…”

[-]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured you guys deserved the last three chapters in one, considering the quarantine and how short they were!  
> So you know, I will NOT be writing a gay sex talk. This took me so long and I am so tired.  
> I do have another thing in the works with some small scenes with Hatter, Chessur and Malroth getting up to mischief that'll be posted once it's completed as well, but it's probably still a while away. Thank you for reading!


End file.
